The First Time
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: DiNozzo goes after the murderer of a Petty Officer without authorization from Gibbs. Warning: Disciplining of an adult. Don’t like? Don’t read! Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.
1. Chapter 1

**The First Time**

Peppe1951

**Summary:** DiNozzo goes after the murderer of a Petty Officer without authorization from Gibbs.** Warning:** Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! **Disclaimer:** NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.

(The story takes place during DiNozzo's first year with NCIS, before Kate joined the agency.)

**Chapter 1**

Gibbs had fallen asleep under his boat again when the phone rang,

Buzz….buzz…"Gibbs…DINOZZO! Where in the hell are you? You are AWOL mister," began Gibbs only to hear from the other side,

"Boss…not so loud…they only give you one phone call. I'm at Micksville…yeah I followed the Petty Officer…yeah I'm in jail. Boss come and get me, please… before he does it again….," and just as sudden as the phone call had come it was gone.

Gibbs looked at the phone in his hand, noticing the time and muttered angrily "DiNozzo…one of these days," before dialing another number and saying rapidly, "Ducky, I need you…DiNozzo's in trouble again and usually that means he's hurt, too. I need you to come with me and check him over…It's six now I'll be over in a hour and pack a bag no telling how long it will take to iron things out with the local LEOs," before hanging up. He needed to take a shower and get his coffee, pack a bag for himself and one for DiNozzo and then go and pick Ducky up for the long trip after his AWOL agent.

Tony looked at the Sheriff who had ended his phone call, "Hey I still had a couple of minutes left."

"No son, I gave you your allotted time…now it's late and it's back to the cell for you," replied Sheriff Black.

Tony nodded and allowed the older man to push him towards the two cells in the back of the office.

"Now you get back on that bunk and don't cause any more trouble today; it will take your boss some time to get here and I want you in good condition when he arrives," he said as he offered him some fatherly advice. He had arrested Tony after he had had several of the local citizen's call in about a young man harassing them about one of their local boys, Russell Benton.

************

It had been Monday morning around ten that Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo with NCIS had arrived into the city of Micksville. He had identified himself as a NCIS agent, which the Sheriff had to verify before he would give out any information. NCIS was just one of many Federal agencies he wasn't familiar with. After that Tony had informed him to his mission…the apprehension of Petty Officer Russell Benton and from that point everything had gone downhill.

Sheriff Black had informed him that they would try and help but they were short a man or two due to sickness and he would have to wait until he could free up an officer to accompany him with his search. "That won't do Sheriff…look I know what the petty officer looks like I can go out on my own and find him," Tony had informed him as he headed for the door.

"Freeze…I don't want you bothering our good citizens especially since most of them know Benton and his family for years and would take affront with any one trying to 'bad mouth' him," ordered the Sheriff.

"I'm a Federal Agent Sheriff, I don't need your approval to carry out my job," and left before the sheriff could say anything more.

It hadn't taken Tony long to align nearly everybody he talked to and all too soon calls and complaints were coming in to the Sheriff's office and the Sheriff had been forced to send one of his men to forcefully bring him in, if it took that; but thankfully it hadn't. This didn't mean that Tony was happy…he was far from it.

"All I'm saying Agent DiNozzo is that you have to treat these people with a little more respect when you try and question them," pleaded the Sheriff,

"and I'm telling you this if I get just one more complaint because of you I will be arresting you and you can just stay here until your superior springs you…you understand?"

"I understand," and with that Tony was out the door once again.

The Sheriff had only shook his head and called out, "Shirley make sure that the first cell as clean bedding on it I have a feeling that our young agent will be spending the night with us," and had waited for the inevitable to occur.

"Got it boss," replied the young officer as she went down the hall to the cells.

It wasn't until ten o'clock that night that the call came out about a bar brawl at the Mountain Retreat and when they arrived Sheriff Black wasn't surprised to find out that the whole thing started from a line of questions asked by Agent DiNozzo who was sporting a black eye.

"That's it!!!" roared Sheriff Black as he stalked over to the agent, "I've had it with you," he said as he relieved Tony of his weapon and badge and cuffed him before pulling him along, "maybe a few days as our guest will get through to you about how to behave…but what you really need is a visit to a woodshed and I'm just about mad enough to take you," he lectured as he got Tony in the back of his vehicle and drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Where are we going?" Tony asked from the back of the vehicle when he noticed that the Sheriff didn't take the turnoff back into town.

"You'll find out soon enough, young fellow," was all the Sheriff would say as he drove swiftly over the well worn and familiar roads he had grown up knowing. After about thirty minutes he pulled into an old homestead and came to a stop. He sat there as if trying to come to a decision and had just about talked himself out of it when Tony opened his mouth, "Sheriff I demand to know what you are going to do. My boss isn't going to like it if he learns you kept me from completing my mission."

That was all that was needed before Sheriff Black got out and pulled Tony from the car and pushed him towards a small building out back. "This young sir is a woodshed," he explained, "and do you know what a woodshed was used for in the olden times?"

"No…a place to hold wood?" replied Tony.

"Yep, that was what it was built for; but the fathers soon found another use for it as a place to discipline their unruly and misbehaving sons…I think it will do quite nicely for the disciplining of misbehaving agents, too," and pushed Tony in.

Tony took one look at the implements hanging up inside and squawked, "You can't be serious…that is assault on a federal agent…I can have you prosecuted for that," he protested heartedly but it did no good as he was pushed into position over a old waist high bench and held there effortlessly by the Sheriff.

"Yep, that you can, son but I don't think you will. You will not want anyone knowing that I took a strap to your hide," the Sheriff said as he pulled down a razor strop and struck Tony hard against his backside. He only gave Tony two more licks, wanting for him to experience the sting but not to really hurt him before he stood back and allowed Tony to straighten back up.

The journey back to town was much quieter with the exception of the occasional yelp when the car hit a bump. It was a more subdued Tony that marched in ahead of the Sheriff a few minutes later. He was placed in a cell with the promise that he could call his boss soon in the morning. "There's no reason why you should disturb his sleep over this…you will keep until the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Jethro," greeted Ducky as he got into the car with his friend early Tuesday morning, "what has our Anthony done this time?"

"He took off with out leave to chase down Petty Officer Smith's killer by the name of Russell Benton, also a Petty Officer. The whole attack was captured by a security cam outside a local nightclub. It seems they were involved when Smith decided she wanted a chance and Benton obvious didn't …there was a scuffle and in a fit of rage Benton strangled her. It's an open and close case. Benton ran and we surmised that he headed home; I was going to have the State Police issue the arrest since his family may have some pull in his home town and I didn't know how the local LEOs would handle it," explained Gibbs as they headed off after his wayward agent.

"Why did Anthony decide to disobey you?"

"He was mad when I told him that the local LEOs would handle it but I think it was something more. I think he made a promise to Petty Officer Smith's mother and told her that he would handle it personally," explained Gibbs.

"Oh, his heart was in the right place Jethro; try not to be too hard of the lad when we catch up to him," admonished Ducky.

"Oh there is no doubt that his heart is in the right place Duck but it's his head that isn't. He's walking into a town that his father probably influences in some way or the other and they aren't going to take it lightly to have an outsider take one of their own into custody. I'm afraid that this time they are going to take a piece or two out of his hide before I have a chance," growled Gibbs as he drove on.

"Jethro you wouldn't really do the boy a real harm, would you? He is an excellent agent and investigator he just needs guidance," Ducky asked.

"That's all I want to do Duck…I want to guide him to the nearest tree and wear his butt out with my belt…and this time you won't be talking me out of it," declared Gibbs angrily.

Ducky took one look at his friend's face and knowing that what he said was truth decided to chance the subject. "Where are we going, Jethro?"

"To a small town in the Allegheny Mountain Range in West Virginia called Micksville. Its population stands just under 3500 during tourist season and 2000 before. It's a picturesque community that you wouldn't mind visiting but not living year round," Gibbs described from memory.

"And that is where our Anthony has got himself in trouble," stated Ducky.

"Yeah," responded Gibbs fearfully, "they have old ways and I'm afraid that DiNozzo is going to taste them before we can get there," he added as his foot bored down on the accelerator the car sped on even faster. He was scared for his agent. He knew what type of discipline some of the mountain folk adhered to and as much as he wouldn't mind being the one to apply a few licks to his agent's backside damn if anyone else could.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After returning to his cell Tony sat gingerly on his bunk before coming to the realization that his butt was okay. That impromptu spanking of last night didn't do him any lasting discomfort and he wasn't going to mention it to his boss at all for fear that it might put ideas in his head.

With Tony safely out of the public's view Sheriff Black and two of his deputies visited the Benton household only to learn that early that morning in a fit of grief over what he had done Petty Officer Russell Benton took his own life. The family was still in shock and was planning his funeral when the sheriff arrived.

"Are you going to release Agent DiNozzo?" asked Shirley Woods, one of his female officers.

"Nope, I'm going to keep him in that cell until his boss arrives to take him off our hands," replied the Sheriff.

"Are you going to tell him about Russell?" she asked.

"Yep, and then stand back and watch the fireworks," replied the Sheriff as they resumed their trip back to the Sheriff's office.

*************

Tony was lying on his bunk waiting for some news…either about the Petty Officer or that Gibbs had arrived to release him. The Sheriff had informed him earlier of their intentions to apprehend Benton. His plea to be released to accompany them had been denied.

"Agent DiNozzo," greeted Black.

"Did you get him?" asked Tony as he strained to see if the Petty Officer was coming to be locked up.

"No…but he took care of that himself," replied the Sheriff giving Tony a knowing look.

"He's dead?"

"Yep…took his own life…left a note admitting to everything…so your case is closed."

Tony walked over to the bars and said, "Then release me!"

"I can't do that, son," replied the Sheriff as he waited for the tantrum to begin.

"WHY IN THE HELL NOT!" exploded Tony. "The case is closed you said so yourself…there is no reason to still hold me."

"Other than you disobeyed my orders not to rile my citizens with your questions," replied the Sheriff quietly.

Tony began to cuss as loudly as he could with the reply not realizing that the Sheriff and his staff wasn't his only audience. Gibbs and Ducky had just arrived and after hearing the commotion in the back; Gibbs had barged past the Officer on duty and were now witnessing the whole exchange.

"Now you just stop that commotion right now Agent DiNozzo, that is unless you want a return trip to that woodshed we visited last night…but this time I assure you it won't be just a few love taps it will be a full strapping," threatened the Sheriff.

Gibbs was shocked to see that the threat hit home when DiNozzo shut his mouth and scooted back on his bunk to say,"No…I'll behave."

Gibbs returned to the front room to await the Sheriff's arrival showing his badge for the first time to the Officer who had followed behind him.

*****************

When Sheriff Black returned he was greeted by Officer Williams who informed him of Gibbs arrival and who he was.

"Agent Gibbs, I'm Sheriff Silas Black and we have your agent…please tell me you are here to take him off our hands," he said as an introduction.

"I can understand why…I hope you didn't mind but I heard the commotion upon entering and recognizing my agent's voice barged on in….I'm very interested in your threat of taking him to a woodshed and amazed that the verbal threat worked."

"Oh, but it wasn't just a threat Agent Gibbs…I took him last night after a day of trouble all caused by your agent to a Homestead we use during tourist season. This homestead is a complete replica of one that was used in the 1800's. What is so great about it is that it has a woodshed in the back; Agent Gibbs do you know the importance a woodshed had in the olden days?"

"Oh, yeah…my father made use of one when I was a boy…I know the significance quite well," Gibbs replied with a grimace.

"Well your boy didn't so I introduced him to its tradition with three well place licks with a razor strop left there. It was amazing how well behaved he became afterwards…the fact that he is misbehaving now must mean that the sting has disappeared…I guess he needs another dose…but that isn't up to me now…he's your problem now," replied the Sheriff as he motioned to Officer Williams.

"Get the paperwork done on our Agent DiNozzo so he can be released and then bring both him and the work to my office. I have some things to tell his boss about the way his agent was acting that got him arrested in the first place," Sheriff Black said easily.

"Agent Gibbs would you and your friend like a cup of coffee while we wait?" offered Black amiably.

"Oh I am dying for one, "admitted Gibbs, "and the name is Jethro. This is Dr. Donald Mallard also from NCIS," he added as he introduced Ducky.

"But my friends call me Ducky…and I regretfully must say no to the coffee…but could I trouble you for a cup of tea?"

"That should be no trouble…Shirley," called the Sheriff, "could we have two cups of coffee and one cup of tea while we wait for the paperwork to be completed."

"Sure thing, Sheriff," replied the Officer as she hurried to get their refreshments.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

About fifteen minutes later the door to Sheriff Black's office opened and Tony and then Officer Williams walked in. "Here are the papers, Sir," Williams said as he handed them over to the Sheriff before leaving once again.

The Sheriff glanced at them momentarily before handing them to Gibbs. "There you go Jethro, your boy is officially yours now."

Gibbs took them without looking and shoved them in his pocket. "Are you ready to go DiNozzo?"

"I'll say and the sooner the better…no offense Sheriff," Tony said as he cast his eyes everywhere except in the direction of his boss. "I'll just follow behind you, Boss" he added as he headed for the door.

"Not so quick Tony. Hand Ducky your keys; he'll be driving your car. You and I have a lot to discuss about your behavior among other things and I think the ride home should do nicely," ordered Gibbs.

"But Boss, I've…"

"NOW DINOZZO!"

"Yes, Boss," Tony said as he reluctantly handed Ducky his keys.

"Sheriff I can't think you enough for taking care of my agent and making his stay here educational," he said cryptically.

If Tony was puzzled at the comment, he didn't show it; all he wanted to do was put as much distance between Micksville. He walked out of the office with Ducky talking about the case while Gibbs stayed a moment longer talking with the Sheriff.

"Get in the car Tony, we have much to discuss," Gibbs said as the walked up to the NCIS vehicle.

It only took Ducky a few minutes to climb into the vehicle Tony came down in and drive behind. And with their little caravan they started off. At first Tony was so intent in defending his actions that he didn't notice where they were heading and when he did he stopped in mid sentence to say, "Why are we stopping here? Boss???"

Gibbs turned off the engine and looked Tony in the face before replying.

"I see this as the solution to both my and your problem, DiNozzo."

"Problem? What problem do we share, boss?" he asked anxiously.

"Well, the way I see it no matter what good intentions you had about going AWOL you still left without my permission or authorization and that kind of action requires me as your superior to officially write a disciplinary report on you; and if you get enough they can cause you not to advance. I already have several written reports on you I just haven't put them in your file yet….but the AWOL is too major not to do something; I will have to put it in your file. So I offer you a solution…let me handle your discipline and punishment in my manner or I will have no recourse but to handle it by official means," Gibbs explained.

"Just what way did you have in mind to handle my punishment?" asked Tony fearfully.

"By continuing where the good Sheriff left off," replied Gibbs as he motioned towards the woodshed.

"Boss!!! You can't be serious…that's so old fashioned and what if Director Morrow doesn't approve then I'm left with a sore butt plus the disciplinary report," protested Tony.

"Don't worry about the Director…he was a boy once and I bet he's experienced a woodshed like punishment once or twice growing up. He knows how it will benefit you, but if you like I will call him and ask…do you want me to do that DiNozzo?"

Tony only nodded as he watched Gibbs do just that. It had been a short conversation…too short for Tony but in the end he had no other recourse but to agreed to what Gibbs proposed.

"Come on, lets get this over with," said Gibbs as he left the car.

Tony opened the passenger side of the car and put one foot out but then as he saw the building and remembered the spanking he froze and said, "Boss, surely there is some other way?"

Gibbs turned realizing how hard this was for Tony and replied gently, "I'm afraid not DiNozzo…not any more. It's either this or your career, and you are too good of an investigator to lose."

Tony forced himself to follow as slowly as he could but eventually he entered the building and stopped next to Gibbs.

"Get in position Tony; I'm sure Sheriff Black showed you where and how…and lose the coat," ordered Gibbs as he took the razor strop down and folded in preparation of being used.

Tony walked over to the bench and removed his overcoat and shivered, "but its cold in here, Boss."

"Don't worry I'm about to warm things up for you real soon," and walked over to lay a comforting hand on his agent's back forcing him to bend over the bench and then without another word he brought the strop down hard on Tony's butt.

"Owwwww…that's was harder than the Sheriff's, Boss!" he cried as a mighty burn began and he tried to straighten up.

He was pushed back and held in place as the strop came down again and again until Tony lost count of how many licks he was receiving; he only knew that the burn in his butt began to intensify which each lick and his cries became louder and louder until he began to sob. It was at that very moment that Gibbs laid the strop down and allowed Tony the option to straighten up. Tony moved slowly still sobbing as he straightened up keeping his back to Gibbs, embarrassed that his Boss was watching him cry.

"Tony there is nothing wrong with crying," Gibbs said fatherly as he pulled the agent into a hug. Tony returned the hugged and held on tight seeking the comfort that Gibbs was offering. They stayed in that position for some while as Tony fought to control his emotions.

"B-Boss, you h-have a mighty s-swing; y-you should have been a m-major

leaguer-r," Tony said before pushing away.

"Are you okay, DiNozzo?"

"Yep, except for having a sore b-butt. I'm glad that is over," Tony said with relief.

"Yep, for this time," replied Gibbs as he replaced the razor strop.

"What do you mean for this time?"

"With you DiNozzo, there will always be another time," laughed Gibbs.

The End


End file.
